1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of electronic gaming devices, and more particularly to electronic gaming devices that use hand-held game controllers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to spatial detection using hand-held game controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current gaming technology allows a hand-held game controller to provide a real-time spatial orientation of the hand-held game controller that corresponds with an analog graphical representation on a game screen. For example, a tennis video game will allow a user to “move” a tennis racket on the video screen by physically waving the hand-held controller through the air. However, such systems are limited to only providing analog movement of the hand-held controller within a sensor field of the game console, thus limiting the interactive experience.